I Though He Quit
by Chyna Fox
Summary: It kinda Explains why Joss is acting so crazy. I wrote it a while ago, but hadn't posted it.


I THOUGHT HE QUIT  
  
Disclaimer: It's not mine. If it was, things would really change.  
Summary: We find out what's really going on with the Buffy and Angel cast.  
Rating: PG-13, it has one curse word and an almost curse word.  
AN: I wrote this a while ago, but never posted it. Don't flame if you don't like it.   
Enough of me babbling. On with the show!  
  
  
  
Buffy came out of her dressing room followed by Angel. While fixing their clothes from their  
little session, they saw a black clad man running from Joss' office.   
  
"He missed the shipment again, didn't he?" Buffy asked, then flinched when Joss slammed his  
door.  
  
"Oh, yeah. Let's not be in his way when he comes out." Angel grabbed Buffy's hand and led her  
towards the Buffy set.  
  
They went to the Bronze setting to find the other members of the cast. Their next crossover scene  
took place there. Everyone except Giles was there. Even the people no longer on the show.  
  
"And I says to Bessie I says, 'you can-'" riley stops mid-drift when he sees Buffy enter the room.  
  
"Hey guys. You won't believe what happened. *Again*" Buffy sat on Angel's lap when he  
choose a seat close to the gang.  
  
"As long as it will shut him up." Cordelia commented.  
  
"I'll believe ya Buffy. I ain't have no reason not to." He ignored Cordelia and flashed his fish  
grin at her.  
  
"Well that's nice." Buffy said at the same time Spike said, "Shut the Hell up."  
  
"Well? What happened?" Xander asked sitting next to Anya.  
  
"*He* missed his shipment. He seemed mighty pissed the way the man ran out." Buffy explained   
  
Willow sighed, "He said he quit that stuff. He lied to us."  
  
"He's the Acid Man. He can't help it." Wesley said from his stop next to Tara.  
  
Spike got up and stood next to Darla and Drusilla. "He always lies. He said me and Dru would  
get back together. Now, she's in LA with Darla, messing with the Poof. The Bastard."  
  
"Well, at least we have this crossover. He's not entirely evil. It would be better if he hadn't  
touched Doyle with the 'Pen of Doom'." Cordelia said from her seat next to Wesley.  
  
"Oh, yeah. It truly sucks." Doyle commented coming from behind the bar, "No real alcohol in  
there."  
  
"Everybody will come back, though. My Forrest, Jenny, Oz, and everybody. They'll come back  
to Sunnydale. But not Angel, of course. He's a vampire." riley said shooting a hate-filled glare at  
Angel.  
  
"Aren't you forgetting something?" Drusilla said sweetly, "You aren't on either shows, you   
bint!"  
  
Everyone turned to her in shock and riley's eyes started to water and he whimpered, "You're   
mean."  
  
"Dru, I never knew you held so much in." Darla commented.  
  
"I play an insane women with bad taste in everything none thanks to Darla! Then I have a  
boyfriend, oh wait thanks to Joss, an ex-boyfriend who's chipped! He's impotent!" Drusilla  
exclaimed obviously frustrated.  
  
"Hey! That's just on the show, you know? I'm a real bad-ass motherfu-" Spike started, but was  
interrupted by Captain Cardboard.  
  
"Don't use that foul language! It's wrong, and my momma taught me right from wrong."  
  
"Shut your gob, pansy." Spike got that look in his eyes and advanced towards him, "No one will  
notice him missing right?"  
  
"Right." They all answered with devious smiles.  
  
Spike grabbed riley by the neck and was sliding into game face when the doors suddenly opened.  
  
"Hey! Let him go! I was watching surveillance and I have a gun!" Kate yelled wielding her  
weapon wildly.  
  
Angel sighed, "Kate. What are you doing here? You're not in this episode."  
  
"Well I should be. I am your girlfriend after all." She responded, smugly looking at Buffy.  
  
"What the Hell are you talking about?" Buffy asked hotly.  
  
"Well Angel bit me. I saw what happened on Buffy when he bit her."  
  
Darla looked at her and said, "You're stupider than I thought. He didn't really bite you, dunce."  
  
"So then he really didn't bite Buffy. So there." She looked at Buffy.  
  
"Oh. You don't understand. He didn't bite me while we were filming, but that night..." Buffy  
wrapped her arms around Angel.  
  
Before Kate could respond Anya spoke up impatiently, " I'm bored again. Can we get back to  
killing riley?"  
  
"But of course." Angel lifted Buffy off his lap and stood up. "We'll take care of this. Spike, let's  
go."  
  
Spike picked riley by his shirt and flung him behind the cameras. Angel(us) smirked and drug  
him away from the others to a room kicking and screaming.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me *Angel* wanted him dead. Whatever Angel wants," she winked "I give  
him." She pranced over and sat where Angel once had.  
  
"Listen to me carefully. He's *not* yours. Not on TV or real life." Buffy retorted  
  
"Puh-leeze. He'll be mine in both." She confidently crossed her legs and eyes at Buffy.  
  
"I was going to let you go but...I'm a bitch sometimes." Buffy picked Kate up by her hair and  
nodded to Cordelia and Anya.  
  
"Finally! I just met her, yet she deserves death." Anya and Cordelia got up happily and went with  
Buffy and Kate to the room Angel was in.  
  
"I would hate to get on those girls' bad side." Gunn said. A scream emitted from the closed door.  
  
"Want to go watch? I'm tired of killing...we have more than enough time for that." Dru asked her  
'grandmummy'.  
  
"Why not? You coming?" Darla asked the rest of the guys. Another scream came out.  
  
Xander looked at the door then at the vixens, "Nah. I've seen enough bloodshed for one night."  
  
The vampires stalked away to the room while the screaming came more often.  
  
"Did you hear something?" Wesley asked looking around.  
  
"No. Just screeching. But-" Gunn started.  
  
"No he's right. It's like...like an alien..." Xander looked around with Wesley.  
  
"Um, guys? Look." Gunn pointed underneath the refreshments table.  
  
"Oh mother of God."  
  
Joss was curled up, foaming at the mouth, mumbling, and every so often laughing.  
  
"I'll show them...all...of them..(cackle)...evil never dies...Acid or...no Acid...evilllll...bad  
(cackle)....forever."  
  
Giles walked onto the set after hearing the screaming, "What's going on here?" He looked at the  
blob of evilness and sighed, "Not again. I thought he quit that stuff."  
  
The end  
  
  
Pssss...I was so damn bored! 


End file.
